Just The Girl
by faded harmony
Summary: Some people didn't understand how they worked. She didn't have a soft side. He was a traitor. But that's okay, because she was just the girl for him. Written for PJO Ship Weeks- Numero Dos! Yo hablo Espanol! Chris x Clarisse/ Chrisse. Oneshot.


**Oh hawt damn how many more of these do I have to do? -_-**

**Well anyways, PJO Ship weeks number...TWOO! Based off the AMAZINNGG Song called "Just The Girl" by The Click 5. Go check it out, google it, whatever. I heard it and I thought VA-BAMM ONESHOT BOOM DONE.**

**Week 2: Chris x Clarisse. Woohoo. **

**Disclaimer: me no own these characters. Rick does! Aw yeah! **

* * *

**SOME** people, who weren't them- the silly foolish ones- the ones who didn't understand. They didn't understand them or how they worked. It was something that they held onto, even when it was upside down, round-about, spinning in all directions and didn't make any sense whatsoever.

**SHE** didn't have a soft side. But yet, she had taken care of him when he hadn't been fully there. She cared for him- and was surprised, that the side of her that wasn't all violence and battle-enthusiast; she actually found something other than the rage she felt on a battlefield. It was something she felt inside, that didn't go away like cuts and bruises. And this kind of feeling wasn't courage or bravery. It wasn't anything she had experienced before.

**HE** was a traitor. No one should have loved him the way she did. She'd fixed him up, and prayed, and kept watch over him when he was at the brink of falling over the edge. Even when he was caught between the reality and the place where his mind found refuge in a dark corner, he knew she was there. So even in between the battles, and when he had finally come together- they took hold of what they had and didn't let go.

There were few who made fun, and it was mostly to annoy her. The Stoll twins had a running streak for pushing the right buttons on her and sending her into a violent rage, with the intent of ripping out their throats.

As much as Chris would have enjoyed the ten minutes of peace without his half brothers dropping mistletoe around every couple at the camp, he couldn't let Clarisse fall into a mad streak. And when they held hands, his siblings would whistle or clap; because apparently catching the fancy of a girl like Clarisse was an accomplishment to be written in the history books. Chris didn't see why. She just had a tough outer shell- like her armor. And he'd been the lucky one- and probably the only one- to break through it.

"That's it," Clarisse growled as the Stolls started singing "_JUSSTTT KISSSS THEEE GURRRRLLLLL!_" In horrible falsetto tone-deaf and very off-key verses. "The punks are gonna shut up or I'm gonna shut _them_ up."

Percy Jackson, the famous hero camper, who was sitting next to Annabeth at the campfire, rolled his eyes. "You guys haven't had it that bad. Yesterday, Connor asked me how many kids I planned on having with Annabeth."

Annabeth, the smarty-pants girl from the Athena cabin, leaned her head on Percy's shoulder. "What you tell them?"

"I didn't say anything. I poured eggnog down their shirts."

"That's my Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snuggled into Percy's blanket. It was warm by the fire, but Chris' back was freezing. Him and Clarisse were huddle together, like all the other couples had done around the campfire.

Travis led them into another line of "_I'M AAAATTTTT AHHH PAAYYYYPHHOOONNEEEEE, TRYYINNNGG TO CALLLL HOMMEEEEE; ALLLL OF MY CHAAANNNGEEEE I SPEENNNTTT ONN YOOOOUUUUUUU..._" The last note was so off-key, Chris winced.

"That's it," Clarisse pushed herself away and stormed after Chris' half brothers, who saw the oncoming predator, and made a run for it. She would catch them, in the end.

"Resistance is futile," Percy cackled as he watched the retreating figures of the Stolls and Clarisse. Annabeth elbowed him sharply. "Ow!" He protested. "I might be invincible, but I'm not totally unbreakable!"

Chris snuggled himself further into his fuzzy blanket that smelled like ashes and the woods. He kept his eyes trained on where Clarisse had vanished into the darkness.

"She's one of a kind," Percy followed his gaze. "Although I'd still love to kill her."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

"Girlfriends are annoying," Percy sighing. Annabeth's murderous glare must have snapped him out of it, because he stuttered "I meant uhh...not you of course! You're perfect!"

Chris lowered his gaze to the fire. "That might be true," he said in a low voice. "But it doesn't matter." He brushed the blanket off his shoulders to go find Clarisse. "Because she's just the girl for me."


End file.
